pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Duane Niatum
Duane Niatum (McGinniss) (born 1938-) is a Native American poet, prose author, and playwright of Klallam descent, often cited as belonging to the 2nd wave of what critic Kenneth Lincoln has termed the Native American Renaissance. Life Youth and education Duane Niatum, S'Klallam Band, was born in Seattle, Washington on February 13, 1938 and has spent most of his life there. At 17, he enlisted in the Navy and spent 2 years in Japan. Returning, he completed his undergraduate studies in English at the University of Washington in 1970. In 1972 he earned an M.A. from Johns Hopkins University. As a graduate student there, Duane taught American and European literature writing seminars. Recently Duane returned to graduate school and earned a Ph.D. from the University of Michigan in the Program in American Culture. In his dissertation, he discusses the life and art of the Aleut sculptor, John Hoover. Career After receiving his Masters degree, Niatum served as editor of the Harper and Row Native American Author Series. He then taught English and literature in high school in Seattle for 2 years and edited the Carriers of the Dream Wheel anthology. He has also worked with the elderly in the Artist in the City program of the Seattle Arts Commission. Niatum has taught as a Visiting Instructor at The Evergreen State College in Olympia, WA, the University of Washington, Eastern Washington University, Seattle Central Community College, Western Washington University, Northwest Indian College and the University of Michigan. In addition he has held a Visiting Instructorship at the Foundation Scholaire et Culturelle Internationale Complexe de Valbonne in Valbonne, France. He has been a teaching curriculum developer, "History and Culture of the Northwest Coast Indian", in the College of Education at the University of Washington and an assistant librarian in libraries at the University of Washington and the New York Historical Society. Niatum has worked in the Poets in the School''s programs in Arizona, New Mexico, Oregon and Washington. He has given numerous poetry readings, including the '''Portland Poetry Festiva'l, the Anacortes Arts Festival, Phoenix Indian High School, the University of California at Berkeley. He has held residencies at the Millay Colony for the Arts in 1976 and at Yaddo in 1977. He has been invited to read at the International Poetry Festiva'''l in Rotterdam, The Netherlands and at the Library of Congress. Besides judging poetry for the '''Washington Poet's Association and the King County Arts Commission, he has served as guest editor Pacific Search in 1975, Niagara in 1976, and Western Edge in 1978. His poetry has appeared in over 100 magazines and newspapers, including Prairie Schooner and The American Poetry Review, and over 40 anthologies. It has been translated into thirteen languages, including Dutch, Macedonian, Russian, Danish, Polish, Icelandic and Frisian. Recognition *''First Prize in Poetry'', Pacific Northwest Writer's Conference, 1966, 1970; Third Prize in Poetry, 1968; *''Honorable Mention in Poetry'', Scholastic Magazines, Inc. 1968; *''Mary K. Dearborn Literature Award'', Seattle Music and Art Foundatio'n, 1968. *''Governor's Award, State of Washington, 1971; *''Carnegie Fund for Authors'' grant, 1975; PEN Fund for Writer''s, 1976; *''Poetry in Public Places Award, American International Sculptor's Symposium, New York City, 1979. *''Poetry in Motion grant award'', Allied Arts Foundation, Seattle, WA, 1981; *''Songs for the Harvester of Dreams'' was awarded the American Book Award from *the '''Before Columbus Foundation in 1982; *''Nelson Bentley Award'', Dept. of English, University of Washington, 1982; *''Certificate of Literary Achievement'', Book Club of Washington, 1982. *''Community Scholar Grant'', Smithsonian Institution, Washington, D.C. 1990. Publications Poetry * After the Death of an Elder Klallam, and other poems. Phoenix, AZ: Baleen Press, 1970. ISBN 0-912074-00-0 * A Cycle for the Woman in the Field. Laughing Man Press, 1973. * Ascending Red Cedar Moon. New York: Harper & Row, 1973. ISBN 0-06-451150-2 * Taos Pueblo, and other poems. Greenfield Center, NY: Greenfield Review Press, 1973. ISBN 0-912678-08-9 * Turning to the Rhythms of Her Song. Seattle, WA: Jawbone Press, 1977. * Digging out the roots: Poems New York: Harper & Row, 1977. ISBN 0-06-451155-3 w * Pieces New York: Strawberry Press, 1981. * Songs for the Harvester of Dreams. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press, 1981. ISBN 0-295-95758-1 * Raven and the Fear of Growing White. Amsterdam: Bridge Press, 1983. * Drawings of the Song Animals: New and selected poems. Duluth, MN: Holy Cow! Press, 1991. ISBN 0-930100-43-3 * The Crooked Beak of Love Albuquerque, NM: West End Press, 2000. ISBN 093112296 *''Journeys that Criss-Cross Darkness and Light: Poems''. Tacoma, WA: privately published, 2004. Play * Breathless. Seattle, WA: University of Washington, 1968.Duane Niatum, 1938- , Native American Authors, iSchool at Drexel, College of Information Science and Technology. Web, Dec. 27, 2014. Short fiction * To Bridge the Dream. Laguna, NM: A Press, 1978. * Stories of the Moons. Marvin, SD: Blue Cloud Quarterly Press, 1987. * Stories from the land of red cedar Seattle, WA: privately published, 1999. Edited * Carriers of the Dream Wheel: Contemporary native American poetry. New York: Harper & Row, 1975. ISBN 978-0-06-451151-3 *''Harper’s Anthology of Twentieth Century American Poetry''. San Francisco: Harper & Row, 1988. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Duane Niatum, Worldcat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 27, 2014. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *The Flower Merchant in Weber Studies *Snowy Owl Near Ocean Shores *Drawings Of The Song Animals *To The People United by Cankpi Opi *The Green Kite *S'Klallam Spirit Canoe *Sun Spins Down but the Blue Jay Flies *Street Kid *Duane Niatum b. 1938 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose *Native American Literature: Intro in Ken Lopez's catalog ;Books *Duane Niatum at Amazon.com ;About *Brief profile of Duane in PoetsWest Directory *A short biography from the Internet Public Library's Native American Authors Project. *Duane Niatum at Native American Writers *[http://oncampus.richmond.edu/faculty/ASAIL/SAILns/71.html "Offering it all to the Sea: Duane Niatum's new Songs", SAIL] * This article uses licensed content from NativeWiki. Original article is at *"Duane Niatum" Category:1938 births Category:American poets Category:Klallam Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Native American poets Category:Poets Category:Native American writers